Amtgard AriesXAeon fanfic
by Areon
Summary: An innocent game turns sexy as Aries and Aeon find love in the heat of battle... Kind of


Aries nocked an arrow as his team, Aeon, Acrid, Zephyr, Akira and 4 other nameless fighters lined up for the mutual annihilation battlegame that was beginning.

"Weapons in the air!" Craven exclaimed as the fighters were getting anxious "Lay on!"

Acrid and Zephyr led the nameless into the fight with Akira, Aeon, and Aries close behind. Aries stopped and swiftly raised his bow, aiming directly at Arland.

"Destruction arrow!" Aries proclaimed, he let the arrow fly, bouncing off Arlands shield. Arland dropped the shield revealing his full figure as he backpedaled to escape Aries' deadly range. Suddenly Zeelca was upon him, already swinging on Aries.

"Poison!" Zeelca declared as Aries drew his sword and expertly deflected the attack, almost immediately afterward Bobby was also attacking Aries. Forced to block the surprise attack with his bow, Aries dropped it and shifted into sword stance. Aeon came from behind Zeelca and back-hacked him to his death. Bobby had taken Aries' leg, but he expertly jumped to kill him as well.

"Sword cut spear stab mace smash arrow jab!" Aeon began to recite the heal spell to restore Aries' lost leg. Aries began to notice the delicate touch Aeon had on his back while he was rattling off the spell. He began to think of what else Aeon was capable of when Aeon suddenly patted his shoulder and said

"You're healed, mend your bow and let's go!" Aeon stood to defend Aries while he quickly mended the bow. When Aries had finished the spell Aeon took off to heal Zephyr and suddenly Arland came at Aries, sword in hand. Not being able to mend the bow again on his own, Aries tossed it a ways behind him. The two fighters exchanged blow after blow, each quick enough to reflect the blow before damage was done. With a good shot Aries was able to take Arlands leg off. He realized how vulnerable he looked on his knees, but got a rude awakening when Zephyr shouted

"Aries behind you!" Shocked out of his fantasy Aries spun around to see Demi wielding her gigantic pole-arm. Sacrificing an arm, Aries easily took his wife's arm and double-tapped for the kill.

"HEALER!" Aries shouted as he moved to retrieve his bow. Back-hacking Arland to his death, Aeon planted his hand on Aries' chest and began the heal spell. Once again feeling Aeon's touch he couldn't focus on the battlegame. Once Aeon finished the heal spell, he leant over and kissed Aries.

"Heads up!" Aeon exclaimed, snapping Aries out of his daydream. Blocking an arrow and destroying his shield, Aeon ran to assist the front liners. Acquiring his bow Aries nocked his second arrow.

"POISON ARROW!" Aries stated as he took Grek's leg off with an easy shot.

"FIGHT AFTER DEATH" Grek yelled. Aries dashed away as Grek cut through his team to cut him down. Grek ran out of time before he was able to attack Aries, but he couldn't help but notice Grek's biceps as he swung his sword with deadly strength. Aeon was forced to reanimate his team before the opposing team had time to regroup.

"Aries, I'm almost out of revives, when is refresh?" Aeon asked him.

"REFRESHHHH" Craven called over the field.

"Perfect, that means I have a chance to do this." Aeon said as he tackled Aries, locking him in a kiss. Aries felt Aeon rubbing up against him and-

"Aries I need help!" Acrid called from across the field, once again breaking Aries' daydream. Aeon was already taking off across the field, and Aries followed suit, staring at him. Shoving Acrid's combatant with his magic, Aeon proceeded to heal Acrid while Aries killed Acrid's attacker with his bow. Finishing off the last of the opposing team, Aeon stood with Aries protecting him from projectiles with his shield. Aries soon became distracted staring at Aeons butt, dropping his weapons Aries wrapped his arms around Aeons waist and kissed his neck, flinching just slightly, Aeon pressed himself against Aries and turned around. Pushing him over, Aries landed on top of Aeon. Quickly both of their clothes were absent and Aries stopped holding back.

Aries woke up to Arland splashing water over his face and chest.

"Hey, do you know who you are?" Arland stated flatly

"Yea, I'm Ben, Aries." Aries replied

"Alright, you scared us, you fainted and Aeon screamed. He was really worried."

"Thanks Aeon."

Aeon smiled as the ambulance pulled up, sirens blaring. Arland began to lecture on the importance of water drinking in the hotter months while Aries was loaded into the ambulance with Demi right behind him.


End file.
